Life in the Shadows
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Edward never came back for Bella, Bella moved on with Jacob. Rosalie, Bella & Jacob's daughter steps up and becomes alpha of the new generation of the wolf pack. Follow the new wolf pack as they work through learning how to control what they are, their family life and everything else. Will they win in keeping the new pack a secret or will something cause it to be blown wide open?
1. Preface

Third Person Overview

Jacob looked around at his family, a soft smile falling onto his face but it fell slightly when he noticed the absence of his third child. He looked at Bella in the hospital laying back tired as hell but… glowing, she had just birthed his fifth baby and they hadn't been able to get a hold of Rose. He chuckled and passed the baby back to Bella and went to see how Leah was going, funnily enough they had both fallen pregnant around the same time and they had both gone into labour at the same time. As he walked towards her room he heard small noises but not labour induced screaming like she had been before, he knocked and poked his head in, grinning at Leah's tired face as she gazed down at her fifth child also. He chuckled as he thought about the pack; he thinks it was the wolf in them even after they all stopped phasing to create a big family.

"How's Bella?" Leah asked smirking, even after Quil soothed the vicious she-wolf after Sam and hers messy break up she never lost that 'You can't touch this' edge to her

"Fine," He nodded "We had a healthy baby girl."

"Another boy," Leah nodded smiling "Finally… Quil just went for coffee and to let the kids run around for a while and get their sillies out before they meet him, Quil is so happy. I feel sorry for the little man though… three older sisters and a brother."

"I'm going to get back to Bella, maybe take the kids for some food so she and baby can get some sleep," Jake nodded before he remembered another reason he came in "Is number three here… I was just wondering because we couldn't get a hold of Rose." (**A/N: They call Leah's second child, Quil, number three because he is the third Quil living at the moment**)

"No," Leah scowled "We weren't able to get a hold of him either; they must be out camping or something again."

"Alright." Jacob nodded closing the door gently and quietly before walking back towards Bella's room.

* * *

**Okay, a little unsure about posting this fanfiction, if it doesn't receive a whole lot of love I will pull it down, it was just a late night though playing on my mind keeping me up so yeah... review if you like it and want it to stay. Once again I don't own anything except the new wolf pack that are my creation. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	2. Meeting Sarah Black

_Rosalie's Pov_

I surged through the forest with my pack flanking me, we were burning down quickly on a scent, this vampire had been a problem for a long time and I was ready to finish it so we could have some peace and quiet. I snarled and pushed my muscles harder, seeing the blonde hair fly around, her scent was all around my house, I don't know what she was looking for but I couldn't catch her. She veered off her usual course and headed towards the hospital I realised. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, my mother had been saying last night when I asked her what was wrong she just said shifting from foot to foot, "I just need to walk." I knew she was going into labour, I could smell it on her, she smelled… milkier then usual along with something else that I didn't want to identify.

_"Mum smelled the same too," Three (Quil) panted out lightly as they tried to keep pace with me "Do you think that she is going into labour as well?"_

_He flashed me a memory and I nodded grimly "Yep, lets just get this leech before she causes anymore problems _

_"I'm going around," I barked out "You guys keep pushing her towards me and I will try and take her out."_

_"Be careful." Quil muttered as I took off_

_"Always am." I said grimly. We pushed her and I was almost right at her, the rest of the pack was working seamlessly and then the unthinkable happened._

_She spun around so quick I had hardly saw her hand coming, I changed direction and jumped slightly so she didn't get me in the face or head and her marble hand connected with my hip. I let out a yelp and my pack formed a loose protective circle around me, what was more important? One of your pack mate's lives or getting a leech that we could have another go at tomorrow? It was a no brainer. I was furious, we had lost the leech all because of me, I let a snarl rip from my teeth and staggered to my feet, leaning on Quil. He whimpered and licked me, he was my imprint._

_We all began limping home, Raul and Sam began running the perimeter to make sure she had left the area for good until a later stage. I was furious when Andrea and Mason phased in, wincing when I let a growl out at them._

_"You get patrol until mid-day," I snarled, I was in pain and now furious "You know what a howl means, ignoring it will have consequences."_

_"Sorry Rose." They both muttered cowering under the weight of my alpha order and my furious gaze_

_"Everyone head back home and get some sleep, Mason and Andrea howl if the leech tries to get though again." i sighed, feeling tiredness tug at me "We will all phase in again at mid-day to regroup and organise patrols for the next week or so."_

_They all phased out muttering tired goodbye's and Quil and I limped slowly back towards my house, phasing out when we reached it._

I felt tears bead in my eyes at the shift of bone against bone because of my buggered hip, I could tell it was broken; Quil looked at me in concern. I took a deep breath and blinked them back, it was my own stupid fault I should have seen that coming. What was I expecting her to do, stop running and let the wolves descend? Quil beared my weight silently as I limped inside, settling into my bed when I realised that mum was probably at the hospital. Quil slipped in next to me and probed my hip for a few second before he gave it a sharp tug and re allied the bones better, I gave a yelp and he gave me a pained look.

"Don't worry about it," I rasped "It had to be done, I'm sorry it had to be you though."

He shrugged "Let's just get some sleep and head to the hospital in the morning, say we were camping again before we had to come back because we forgot to take… water."

I snorted before I nodded, snuggling back into him falling into sleep almost straight away. I woke early in the morning and peered at the clock, 5:30am. I gave Quil a light kiss and told him I was going to see mum, he nodded and fell back asleep again. I walked out changing into some new clothes and jogged down the road towards the hospital where I knew the rest of my family would be. I followed the halls to the maternity ward and found my family asleep in the chairs and some of them on the floor, I snorted, walking past them to the room I would smell my mother in. I paused outside of the door and heard two heart beats, mum was awake and the bub was asleep. I knocked lightly and peered around the door, sticking my head in and a small smile falling on my face at the new baby.

"Rose," Mum grinned, gesturing for me to come over "Where were you, we couldn't get a hold of you?"

"Camping," I lied "We left our phones at home but realised this morning that we forgot to take water so we came back and since no one was at home I figured you would be here."

I peered at the baby, a girl, I frowned, that would be seven of us now including mum and dad and knowing them they would still want more kids.

"Can she stay in your room until the renovation is finished?" Mum asked "It shouldn't be too long away from being finished."

I nodded and smiled but I knew this would be a pain in the ass. I usually ran night patrols because one, my parents don't check on me during the night so it was easier for me to do it and not get the rest of my pack in trouble and two, it was also convenient because I could attend school during the days as well most of the time. I peered down at my new sister, a small smile tugging at my lips, she squirmed around clenching and unclenching her hands, her little legs kicking around. I looked at her, she was all pink and wrinkly, like she had spent too much time in the bath water. A small wail fell from her lips and I scooped her up without a second though, she snuggled into my warm body and quietened again, her small hand splayed out on my sounder. I looked to mum to see her asleep and I settled down in the chair next to her bed, cradling my littlest sister, watching her as she moved in her sleep. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, they weren't, and let a grin break out on my face at her quiet whimpers of… bliss. My hand brushed over her downy head, a smattering of soft black hair covered her head.

I rested her on my thighs and the smile slipped from my mouth as I heard movement outside the door, I checked my watch, it was half-past six. Dad poked his head in and his eyes went wide at my presence but a content smile slipped onto his face at me holding… I looked at her crib, Sarah. I stood, cradling her into my body and walked over to dad whispering a quiet 'Morning.'

"How's mum going?" Dad asked peering back to where mum was asleep

"Good," I shrugged "Tired I am guess but other than that pretty normal."

There was silence for a while only filled with mum's quiet breathing when dad asked "How's school?"

I shrugged "Pretty good, a little hectic but we are winding down for the year."

Dad nodded before he rubbed the back of his neck and peered back at mum, I could tell he was contemplating whether or not to leave her here and go home or just wait until she woke up again.

"Go dad," I muttered "Take everyone home and get some food and sleep, I will be fine here with mum for a few hours."

"Thanks Rose," He nodded "I will see you before twelve probably."

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 is up, this is going to be quite an interactive fanfic so i will post soon a family map of parents, children, age, who imprinted on who etc so you don't get confused about who is who and age. Once again I don't own anything except my own idea's so yeah, please review i need to know if this fanfiction is worth keep up or not. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	3. Family Trees

**Current family trees for all who matter or a vital part of my Fanfiction**

* * *

**Families that have children that phase or will soon phase.**

* * *

**_The Black family_**

**Parents - **

Jacob Black and Bella Black (Formally Swan)

**Children -**

Sirius Black – 20 years old – Doesn't phase

Steve Black – 18 years old – Doesn't phase

Rose Black – 15 years old – Has phased

Gabby Black – 5 years old – Doesn't phase

Sarah Black – New born – Doesn't phase

William Black – Not conceived yet – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents –**

William Black, Current Chief of the La Push Quileute tribe.

Charles Swan, Current Chief of Police for Forks/La Push region.

Renee Dwyer, Marred to Phil Dwyer, lives in Phoenix, Arizona.

* * *

**_The Ateara family_**

**Parents -**

Quil Ateara the 5th and Leah Ateara (Formally Clearwater)

**Children -**

Lucy Ateara – 21 years old – Doesn't phase

Taylor Ateara – 18 years old – Doesn't phase

Quil Ateara the 6th (Called no. 3 as he is the third Quil living) – 15 years old – Has phased

Chloe Ateara – 7 years old – Doesn't phase

Jade Ateara (Boy) – New born – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents/Great Grandparents**

Sue Clearwater, Council member owns a Diner that she and Leah run together.

Joy Ateara, Quil's mother.

Quil Ateara 3rd Great grandfather to Quil the 6th.

* * *

**_The Uley family_**

**Parents-**

Sam Uley and Emily Uley (Formally Young)

**Children-**

Sam Uley Jnr– 15 years old – Has phased

Grace Uley – 10 years old – Doesn't phase

Isaac Uley – 7 years old – Doesn't phase

Andrew Uley – 7 years old, un-identical twin to Isaac – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents**

Allison Uley, helps out at Sue and Leah's Diner from time to time

* * *

**_The Lahote Family_**

**Parents – **

Paul Lahote and Rachel Lahote (Formally Black also Jacob Black's older sister)

**Children –**

Stacey Lahote – 17 years old – Doesn't phase

Raul Lahote – 15 years old – Has phased

Josie Lahote – 11 years old – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents – **

William Black, Current Chief of the La Push Quileute tribe.

* * *

**_The Littlesea family_**

**Parents – **

Collin Littlesea and Skye Littlesea (Formally Danvers)

**Children – **

Logan Littlesea – 15 years old – Has phased

Ebony Littlesea – 9 years old – Doesn't phase

Kori Littlesea – 6 years old – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents-**

No Grandparents.

* * *

**_The Fuller family_**

**Parents**

Brady Fuller and Lisa Fuller (Formally O'Brian)

**Children – **

Mason Fuller – 15 years old – Has phased

Andrea Fuller – 15 years old, un-identical twin to Mason Fuller – Has phased

Deagon Fuller – 13 years old – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents – **

No Grandparents.

* * *

**_The Call family_**

**Parents –**

Embry Call and Nim Call (Formally Long)

**Children****_ – _**

Ellie (Elizabeth) Call – 15 years old – Phases soon but is currently human

Viola – 11 years old – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents****_ –_**

No grandparents.

* * *

**_Families that don't have children that phase._**

* * *

**_The Clearwater family_**

**Parents – **

Seth Clearwater and Arya Clearwater (Formally Wood)

**Children –**

Victoria – 3 years old – Doesn't phase

Emery – 6 months away from being born – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents –**

Sue Clearwater, Council member owns a Diner that she and Leah run together.

* * *

**_The Cameron family_**

**Parents –**

Jared Cameron and Kim Cameron (Formally Cornwell)

**Children – **

Annabelle Cameron – 16 years old – Doesn't phase

Aurora Cameron – 12 years old – Doesn't phase

**Grandparents –**

No Grandparents.


End file.
